


Persephone Jackson the Betrothed to Damian Wayne

by starmist2020



Series: Persephone Jackson part of the batfam [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmist2020/pseuds/starmist2020
Summary: During a mission, Talia al ghul learns about the first great prophecy so after years later and she finds out about Persephone Jackson so talia kidnaps both percy and her mom. Forces percy and Damian to become bonded.
Series: Persephone Jackson part of the batfam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

If you told percy that she would be engaged at 10 years old to literally a demon spawn. She would have laughed in your face.  
But then again, her life is pretty much messed up. 

Let me clarify this:

It was an ordinary day so far, when out of nowhere.  
A couple of guys broke into my mom's apartment during nighttime and killed smelly Gabe and kidnapped my mom and I.  
I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up (rather rudely I might add) and dragged to sorta of looking like a ritual like area, where I was forced to bow next to next guy with black hair and green eyes, who might look like my brother now that I am looking back on to it.


	2. Not a chapter

Ok yes I know it’s been a while but I have been busy with all sorts of stuff lately like my health and my other books from Wattpad.   
And I have been having trouble posting lately on this cause it’s different than from I am used to so, also I have been binge watching my hero academia and oh my gosh, I love it and watching made think about new stories and such.   
If you guys are interested in maybe reading some of my other books from Wattpad my username is Starmist14 and I have been thinking about posting this story on Wattpad also sooo


End file.
